Les pieds dans le sable
by Alexndrine
Summary: "Un espion britannique, le ciel bleu, et une plage de sable fin. Ajoutez-y un président en vacances et un vendeur de barbes à papa, et vous obtiendrez..." Ou: "comment Alex Rider prépara ses futures vacances à Hawaï". Fic cadeau pour une amie, pas très sérieuse.


Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, je ne m'attarderai pas trop là-dessus, tout le monde sait bien que ni Alex Rider ni Steven McGarrett ne m'appartiennent – sinon, croyez-moi, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il leur serait arrivé des bricoles... - donc ceci tiendra lieu de disclaimer (et blablabla, rien n'est à moi...).

Cette fic est un cadeau pour une amie, qui voulait absolument une histoire dans laquelle un marchand de barbe à papa serait emprisonné dans la même cellule qu'une princesse égyptienne... j'ai peut-être un peu modifié les instructions de départ, mais.. le résultat l'a faite rire. Et moi aussi. Donc... pourquoi pas ?

Bonne lecture,

Alex.

Gris. Tout était gris autour de lui. Les murs gris, le sol gris, le plafond gris, la porte grise...

_À__ peine monochrome, comme endroit._

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol – gris – et commença à faire le point sur sa situation.

Petit un : il était dans une pièce – grise – en compagnie d'une personne qui semblait endormie à même le sol.

Conclusion : il était prisonnier. Il n'y avait bien que dans les prisons – ou autres endroits prévus pour retenir des individus contre leur volonté, comme des caves, des garages ou des hôpitaux – qu'il avait déjà vu cette nuance de gris.

_Enfin, pas tout à fait_, se corrigea-t-il, retenant un sourire à cette pensée. L'abominable costume de son tout aussi abominable patron, Alan Blunt, était manifestement inspiré de cette ô combien joyeuse couleur.

Sur cette idée, il reporta son attention sur la personne allongée dans un coin de la pièce. Sans surprise, il s'agissait bel et bien de la fille du président égyptien en visite non officielle à Hawaï. La fille qu'il avait été chargé de retrouver, après son enlèvement en plein jour dans une rue d'Honolulu.

Rassuré par le fait qu'elle respire encore, il prit le temps de réfléchir à leur situation.

Il était arrivé vingt-quatre heures plus tôt à l'aéroport international d'O'hahu, sous le nom de Roman Abrigani.

Roman était un touriste italien, fils d'un important patron d'entreprise dont le compte en banque dépassait tous les plafonds de richesse possibles et imaginables. Cependant, une dispute avait rendu l'adolescent quasiment sans-le-sou : son « père » lui avait, officiellement, coupé les vivres. Roman se retrouvait donc forcé à travailler pour gagner sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à trouver un compromis – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'Alex retrouve la jeune fille disparue.

Il aurait eu du mal, seul, à trouver un habitant de l'île prêt à employer un haole comme lui. Heureusement, le commandant Steve McGarrett, en charge du 5-0 – l'unité spéciale de police de Hawaï, avait réussi à lui obtenir une place chez l'un de ses amis et indics.

Un certain... Kamekona.

C'est ainsi que notre espion préféré s'était retrouvé sur le bord de la plage, très occupé à vendre des barbes à papa - « L'originalité, Roman, l'originalité ! » s'était écrié Kamekona, quand Alex lui avait demandé pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il décidé de vendre des barbes à papa et des chichis sur une plage hawaïenne ? - à des dizaines de touristes tout en surveillant discrètement du coin de l'œil le principal suspect de l'enlèvement d'une gamine de treize ans.

Tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes. Vraiment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse comme il faisait à chaque fois, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, il ne tombe nez à nez avec la bande d'affreux méchants au grand complet et ne se fasse assommer par surprise alors qu'il tentait de rebrousser chemin.

Il s'était réveillé ici. Entouré de gris. Si jamais, une fois qu'il aurait arrêté le métier, il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'une once de cette maudite couleur, il allait faire un malheur !

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il se rendit compte que – bien que son arme lui aie été confisquée – la plupart de ses nouveaux gadgets flambant neufs – il fallait qu'il passe au labo de Smithers pour le remercier, un de ces jours – étaient toujours en sa possession. Comme son talon de chaussure/grenade fumigène, le cadran de montre/GPS d'urgence envoyant leur localisation au quartier général qu 5-0 et ses formidables lacets en titane qui lui servirent à se débarrasser rapidement de la corde qui entravait ses chevilles.

Il avait envoyé le signal d'alerte à dix-huit heures trente.

Réveillant la jeune fille à ses côtés, il se prit à penser à la plage de sable fin sur laquelle il avait passé presque toute la journée.

Peut-être, quand cette mission serait terminée, pourrait-il sérieusement réfléchir à la proposition de l'officier Kalakaua de lui apprendre à faire du surf pendant ses congés...

Note de fin: ... Reviews? Une barbe à papa par review! ;)


End file.
